Bad Medicine
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Raven D Nyx is stubborn, mouthy and not-so sweet. She hates being ordered around, yet she does it anyways. She hates a certain Surgeon of Death, but finds him interesting in many ways. She hates being called Miss, yet when he says it... Trafalgar Law/OC (Ace does not die!) Implied Ace/OC Rating subject to change.
1. Stormy Encounters

_Helllo readers, this is Kairi-Ichimaru15 speaking! I would like to thank all of you who are reading and I do hope you enjoy the story. I love constuctive critisim so please feel free to leave it in a comment for me. I don't like flames however, but leave them if you want. I'd love to hear from you all! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of the story and what you think I could do to make it better! Also, please tell me if the Canon characters are OOC, I really don't want them to be and I may need help from you lovely readers with this. But anyways, please enjoy the story and review afterwords!__  
_

_Please note I do not have a Beta Reader, and I am looking for one, so there maybe several spelling mistakes, though I try really hard to keep them as low as possible._

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters, I do however own Raven D Nyx and all other OCs that maybe added into the story._

**'Bad Medicine'**  
_ Chapter 1: Stormy Encounters._

_ This story is rated T because of swearing, and in the future some minor fluff, if not expanding into a lemon, in which case I will deem only that chapter as rated M, if you wish to see a lemon in the future, please let me know._

STORY START:

_**3rd Person POV:**_

Saboady Archipelago, grove 1, the Human Auction house. Inside said Auction house was many Noblemen and women, Trafalgar Law the 'Surgeon of Death' and a few members of his crew, the 'Heart Pirates' Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. Trafalgar was sitting comfortably in his seat, with Bepo standing behind him and holding his nodachi Kikaku. Penguin and Shachi sat in the seat in front of him, and neither seat had any other people sitting in them. In the front of the Auction house, next to the entrance into the building on the inside was Eutass 'Captain' Kidd, and his first mate Killer, along with a few other of his crew, one named Heat. Stading at the very end of the benches a little ways away from both supernovas were majority of the Straw hat Crew, along with the fishman Hachi and the starfish Pappoge. On stage was a man named Disco, the manager of the establishment no less. Three Celestial Dragons sat in the front in lavishly decorated seats. On stage next to Disco was a man, a former pirate captain that was about to be sold. Before the bidding could start the man's face paled and he collaped on the floor.

"He bit his tongue." Sanji from the Straw hat crew stated, much to the horror of the other members of the crew. Disco ordered the curtains closed and became frustrated. Then he remembered his two prize slaves to sell. The first, a mermaid named Camie, the other a devil fruit user. He decided the devil fruit user would be first, so the mermaid would be another surprise.  
"Get the Devil Fruit user now!" He ordered the guards. They nodded and went to retrieve said person.

The Devil Fruit user in question was sitting on a crate next to an old man, the old man being none other that The Dark King Silver Rayleigh.  
"Number 18 you're up." The guard said in a gruff tone. The person stood and waited to be moved from the chains on the wall. THe guards released the prisoner from the heavy metal chains that bound them to the concrete wall. They led the future slave to the stage and Disco ordered the curtains open.

With a smile as fake as many of the nobbles noses, Disco gestured towards the prisoner.  
"Number 18! From the cleanest Island in the East Blue, Dawn Island, a fierce fighter with amazing amounts of stregnth and stamina! Highly skilled in the medical arts and trained in the ways of martial arts, Raven D Nyx!" Disco exclaimed, gesturing towards the thin pale skinned woman in her early twenties. She had short white hair, aside from two pieces that reached her upper abdomen that framed her face. Her white hair was slightly tinted a light pink from her highlights. Her eyes were a bright oceanic blue. though her fringe covered them from view. She wore a simple outfit consisting of a black tank top and black pants with black boots to match. Around her wrists and ankles were Seastone cuffs, giving only enough chain to walk slowly. Around her neck was the standard exploding collar all the slaves were forced to wear. She stared down at her feet as Disco continued.  
"This lovely woman is not only a beauty, but a Devil Fruit user as well! Her Devil Fruit is a Logia type called the Storm-Storm Fruit, able to control clounds and storm condition with ease and grace unlike any other! " He said. "A dedicated and hard worker she is, the bidding for this future servant will start at 700,000 beli!" Disco said. The crowd murmured slightly, as the only people to have that amount was the Celestial Dragons, Trafalgar Law, and Eustass Kidd.

Trafalgar Law stared at the woman on stage, examining her thoroughly. She was thin, probably from the treatment the slaves were given, her skin pale, most likely from anemia, and her head down, showing she had lost her will to fight any longer. All in all, she looked like a wreck. But Law was intrigued by her Devil Fruit powers. They could be of use to him.

Kidd also examined the woman, and her thin frame left him wondering exactly how much strength she possessed.  
The bidding began, and the first to bid was one of the Celestial Dragons, raising the bid to 750,000 beli. Law bid and raised to 800,000, Kidd bid and raised to 850,000. Law bid and raised it to 900,000 beli, leaving many nobles gasping in surprise. The Celestial Dragon was unable to bid anymore, as he lacked the funds on his person at the time. Disco grinned wide at the profit he got off the woman.  
"950,000 any one? Going once? Twice? SOLD! To number 94!" he said, using Law's auction number. Law smirked in his victory, as Kidd grimaced. The Celestial Dragon however was not so calm about it. The big fat man started throwing a temper tantrum in front of every one. The woman onstage rolled her eyes, though no one could see it. She was led to the back again to await her new 'master' to pick her up. Oddly though, two men in matching white jumpsuits with funny hats came with funds and picked her up. She was still chained, and the exploding collar still around her neck. The Clerk gave one of the men, the one with the hat that said 'Penguin', the keys to both the collar and the Seastone cuffs. After thanking the clerk, the two men led her backinto the front of the auction house and they stood her next to a strange man.

_**Nyx's POV:**_

I examined the man in front of me. He was lean, and muscular, so he was strong and fast. His skin was tannish, and his forearms were adorned with black tattoos of some sort. He wore a simple black and yellow hoodie with a black smiley face symbol, a pair of spotted trousers and black boots. On his head he wore a strange fuzzy white hat with grayish brown spots, he had two small gold hoops in each of his ears, black hair that was covered by his hat, and slate gray eyes with dark circles underneath. The man simply smirked at me, and motioned that I sit down next to him. I did so cautiously and watched the events unfold. The mermaid I had been speaking with earlier was being sold, and the Celestial Dragon that threw a temper tantrum was the one that bought her. However before anything could happen, someone burst though the wall, well...two people burst through the wall. One was a boy with a strawhat, the other a man with green hair and three swords. The strawhat boys crew I assume was trying to rescue Camie the mermaid. I watched the events closely, unable to aid Camie as the Seastone handcuff nulled my powers. I stared down at the handcuffs as Hachi, the fishman was shot and critically injurered. It made my blood boil that this nobles were so afraid of a fishman, especially one that was that nice. He only wanted to save his friend. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I restrained my self from doing anything I'd regret later. The man beside me grimaced as Strawhat punched the Celestial Dragon in the face. I closed my eyes, ignoring everything around me.

Soon I heard the man beside me speak up, telling Strawhat Luffy Marines had the building surrounded already. I looked up and around, seeing the old man I was next to earlier waving at me.

"Ah Nyx, I see you got bought." He said with a grin. I pouted childishly at his comment.

"Shut it ya old fart. I can't use Haki like you can...yet." I replied. He just grinned at me. The man beside me glance in my direction, hearing me speak for the first time. I stared carefully at Strawhat Luffy's face...I felt he looked vaguely familiar somehow..then it hit me like a bitch load of rocks.

"LUFFY?!" I exclaimed. Said boy turned and saw me. He looked confused for a moment before realizing who I was.

"Nyx!" He exclaimed with a grin. "So you became a pirate after all?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I became a doctor after all the practice I got from sticthing up you and Ace." I replied in my normal laid back monotone. Luffy laughed.

"Cool! Well I gotta go kick Marine ass, see ya!" He said. I waved a little.

"Sure thing Rubber boy" I said. The man beside me looked at me oddly but didn't question me. e stood up and took his nodachi from the polar bear behind me. He then left with Luffy and a red haired man...that guy looked insane on numerous levels.

As the two men, and bear waited for who I assumed was their captain, I turned to Camie and her friends.

"It's nice to know you're free once again Camie." I said with a faint smile. Camie smiled back at me.

"It'd be even better if you got to be free too." She said. I shrugged.

"As long as I get food I don't really have any complaints." I said. The man with the 'Penguin' Hat blushed and the other grinned.

"Sure the Captain will make sure you get food and everything you need to get back to a healthier state." The one with sunglasses said. I tiltled my head to look at him.

"So...about your Captain...what's his name?" I asked.

The polar bear bowed his head.

"Sorry...we didn't tell you." He said.

I raised a brow. "Don't worry about it...Polar bear " I said.

"I'm so very sorry." He apologized again. The two men deadpanned at the Polar Bears actions.

"Our Captain's name is Tra-" The pengin hat guy began. I raised a brow.

"Tra-what?" I asked. THe other man elbowed the Penguin guy in the ribs.

"Let the Captain introduce himself later!" He hissed. "Anyways,I'm Shachi, one of the mechanics." The sunglasses guy said. I nodded.

"I'm Penguin...I'm a mechanic and cook." He said. I nodded again.

"And the Bear?" I asked. The bear in question started apologizing again.

"That's Bepo." The two deadpanned.

I nodded. "M'kay, well I'm Rave D Nyx, you can call me Nyx or Nikki I don't mind. Just never EVER call me Miss." I said. They nodded.

"Alright." They said. Soon after Bepo led us outside, followed by the other crews I watched the fight before us a little, and I was impressed by my new 'Master''s abilities. He was skilled. After the battle the man ordered us to leave with him, after he recruited Jean Bart - a former pirate captain, and we ran into the Shichibukai Kuma, and a robotic double of him. I was forced to stay out due to the exploding collar and Seastone handcuffs. After that I was led to the docks, and to a bright freaking yellow submarine. I raised my eyebrows at the color choice. I examined the sub, other than it's bright color. It was relatively large, with maybe three levels, maybe four. It had what looked to be lanterns on the sides. And of course, the jolly roger of the pirate Captain I was now owned by was painted on the side, along with the word Death. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at this. The Captain led us all onboard and into the sub. Shachi and Penguin where smiling wide, for reasons unknown to me, and Bepo walked silently, carrying the fuzzy hat wearing Captain's nodachi once more. We walked through the metal corridors, eventually ending up in what loooke d to be a control room of sorts. There were a few men in the same white jumpsuit sitting in the chairs.

"Get ready to submerge. I want us under in 10." The Captain said.

"Yes Captain!" THe men said, and began flicking switches and pressurizing the inside. At first it felt nasuating, but I got used to the felling quickly. I watched silently as the sub submergedunderwater. My eyes glued to the thick sheet of glass that seperated us from the blue salty sea we were under. The Cpatain then motion for me, and Bepo to follow him, after retrieving the keys to my restraints from Penguin. I followed silently. Eventually we reached an infimary, and the man motioned for me to sit on a bed. I did as I was silently told. The man sat in a chair in front of me.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked in a deep voice, one that almost sounded amused.

"Nope." I said, staring straight into his slate gray eyes. The man smirked.

"I am the Captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law, the 'Surgeon of Death'" He said smugly. I blinked in boredom.

"That's really nice Cap'n, I'm Nyx." I said. The man seemingly smirked more at this.

"Well Miss-" He started.

"Don't call me miss." I said flatly. The man narrowed his eyes at me, his smirk disappearing.

"I don't take orders Miss Nyx, I give them." He stated sternly. i frowned at the 'Miss' part.

"I don't really care. Just stop saying Miss in front of my name. I'm Nyx, Nikki od Nik, never Miss Nyx, Miss Rave or anything of the sort." I retorted.

Law frowned. "I could kill you right now, you are aware of that fact correct?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm aware, and again, I don't care." I said. Law sighed heavily. Bepo bowed his head.

"Sorry." He said. I raised a brow.

"So...now that that is settled...why did you buy me?" I asked. Law grimaced.

"You're abilities." He said. I raised a brow.

"Medical, fighting or Devil Fruit?" I asked.

"All of the above Miss Nyx." He said, smirking smugly.

I frowned again. "Two can play at that game hun. " I mumbled. "Alright Captain Traffy, better question for you, what the hell do you want with me now?" I asked, smirking a little.

Law frowned again. "Do not call me that." He stated. "You're going to be a member of my crew." He stated. I raised a brow.

"You want me, a woman, to be in a crew, full of men?" I asked. Law nodded.

"Exactly." He said. Bepo bowed his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I ignored the depressed bear and thought hard about it.

"Do I get food?" I asked. Law nodded.

"Three meals a day, just like everyone else." He said. I nodded a little.

"housing?" I asked. Law smirk widened.

"You'll be sharing with Bepo." He said. I glanced at the bear and shrugged.

"Do I have to wear that ridiculaous jumpsuit?" I asked. Law raised a brow.

"Not nessicarily, but you'd have nothing to wear otherwise." He said. I tilted my head.

"I could wear you clothes. We look about the same size." I stated. Law raised a brow.

"I will not share my clothes." He said. I pouted.

"Fine, I'll borrow Bepo's." I said. Bepo lifted his head.

"Mine are rather large...sorry." He said. I tilted my head.

"Any spare sheets?" I asked seemingly randomly. Bepo nodded.

"Yes..but they're yellow and black..." He said "sorry."

I smirked. "That's perfect. I can work with that." I said. Law raised a brow but didnt question.

"So you are a member of the Heart Pirates, we do have a few rules to follow.." he said. I tilted my head.

"Alright." I said.

"Do you always blindly accept things?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Depends really." I said. "I assume the rules have to do with respect and treatment of nakama?" I asked. Law nodded.

"I would have agreed even if I knew all the rules anyways." I said. Law smirked a little, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Alright, now that that is over, it's time to give you a check up and remove this restraints." He said, holding up the keys. I held up my hands for him to unlock me, which he did. After all the restraints were off I rubbed the sore areas around my wirst a little. They had minor lacerations from the cuffs. I sighed a little.

"Damn seastone." I muttered. Law did the standard check up, checking my eyes, ears, heart, lungs and the like. Then he cleaned and wrapped the lacerations on my wrists and ankles carefully.

"Alright, that will be all for today Miss Nyx." He said. I glared at him from the name, but nodded.

"Alright." I said, exhausted from the fatigue of the Seastone. Bepo led me to our shared room, and pointed to my cot. I nodded my thanks and fell face first onto the bed. I fell asleep quickly and stayed that way for a few hours before I felt something, or rather someone shaking me.

"Nikki! Get up! It's dinner time!" Shachi said, trying to shake me awake. I grumbled a few swears and woke up slowly.

"Damn..it...Shachi...stop...shaking..me" I said. Shachi stopped shaking me with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry...but anyways, dinner is ready." He said. I nodded and stood up. He motioned for me to follow, and I did, taking one groggy step after another.

Soon after we reached the galley, where many crew members we talking idly and eating..like wild pigs. I sighed at the sight.

"Men..." I grumbled. THe only person not eating like a wild beast just so happened to be Captain Law himself. I grumbled a bit, knowing I'd have to sit with him to avoid getting food in my hair. Shachi assisted me in getting food, though Law gave him specifics on what I needed to eat more of, so he made sure I got that. Eventually I got my food and sat at the table with Law, directly across from him. He didn't acknowledge my arrive, unlike many of the other perverted crew memebers and was talking with someone I assumed was the head chef of the sub. I started eating and finished rahter quickly (much to my dismay) and looked up at Law, who had finished speaking with the man, and was now resting his chin on his folded hands and staring at me.

I tilted my head. "What? Do I have something on my face or am I just that enchanting?" I asked. Law smirked at my question.

"No, and no. I'm just trying to figure you out Miss Nyx." He said in an amused tone. I raised a brow.

"Alright then...what do you wish to know Captain?" I asked, mimicking his sitting position.

"How do you know Strawhat Luffy?" He asked. I smirked a little

"Luffy , his brother Ace , and I grew up together from the age of twelve, 15, and 17. I left Dawn Island when I was 20. Ace when he was 17, and Luffy when he was 17 as well. " I answered. Law nodded a little.

"Your medical training, how experienced are you?" He asked, genuine curiosity gleaming in his slate gray eyes.

"I have a total of 8 years experience, 2 being basic experience and the other 6 I spent treating wounds of the pirates that stayed on Dawn Island for a few days, and then eventually when I came to the GrandLine I treated various people on different Islands." I replied. Law was staring hard at me now, and it made me slightly uncomfortable.

"How did you aqcuire your Devil Fruit?" he asked after a few minutes. I blinked, no one asked me that before.

"Huh? Oh...uh...it was about ten years ago, so when I was twelve. I used to live in the New World, on an Island named Storm Isle. It nearly always stormed there, and I wanted to know why. So I done research, and found out about the Devil Fruit that was hidden on the Isle that caused that nasty weather, so I searched for it. I eventually found it and after nearly being electrocuted I ate the nasty little bastard. Next thing I knew I could make hurricane force winds by sneezing." I replied. Law nodded at he took in the information.

"I see. Thank you Miss Nyx." He said, seemingly deep in thought. I glared slightly but decided to let it slide. This time. I nodded and put m dish away in the sink. Then looked around the kitchen and nearly broke into tears. I dashed back into the galley.

"CAPTAIN LAW!" I yelled, my face red in anger. Said person looked up boredly at me.

"Yes, Miss Nyx?" He answered. I pointed to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MEN? IT'S FILTHY IN THERE!" I said. Law blinked.

"Then it looks like you have a job to do Miss Nyx." He said, smirking that damn smug smirk yet again. I frowned.

"Hell No." I said. Everyone in the room froze, and pretty soon all eyes were on me. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at that snarky Captain.

"Would you like to repeat that Miss Nyx?" Law asked, sounding rather annoyed now.

"I've been here 4 hours, and have eaten once. That in there is years of filth from a time I wasn't here. Why would I clean it?" I asked stubbornly. Law narrowed his eyes.

"Because I am the Captain and I gave you an order." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I'm the only freaking woman on the stupid goddamn banana mobile does not mean I'm your freaking maid!" I growled.

"I purchased you, you do what I say." He retorted. I growled and stomped into the kitchen, and slammed the metal door behind me.

"Stupid damned fuzzy hat wearing asshole..." I muttered as I began the long process of cleaning the kitchen.

_**3rd Person POV:**_

In the galley everything was silent, and the crew looked to their Captain. Law sighed and sipped at his coffee as he read a thick medical book. Bepo stood at his side, as the bear had eaten already.

"Captain? Are you sure it was okay to buy her? Not all of what that man said was true..." He pointed out. Law nodded.

"I see that Bepo. She'll learn her place in time." Law said. Bepo bowed his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Law nodded as per usual when his fuzzy friend fell into depression. After dinner was gone, Law was still at the table reading, as he couldn't be bothered to move. He went to sip at his coffee, only to find the steamy hot beverage was no longer in his cup. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to get more. He opened the door, and blinked al little as he saw the kitchen, now nearly spotless and very sanitary. Nyx was scrubbing the last few feet of the floor around the stoves. She was singing a song as well, but the lyrics were in another language, so Law couldn't make out the words.

(A/N: She is singing Deep River by Utada Hikaru)

Law didn't disturb her and her work, and made his way to the coffee maker, and blinked in surprise for the second time as he found fresh coffee had been made, unlike the few hour old coffee he had earlier. He glanced over at Nyx again, seeing her sit up breifly to relieve the strain on her back and wiping her brow with the back of her forearm. Then she knelt back down and continued to scrub the floor. Law smirked a little and poured himself some coffee before leaving the kitchen again.

In the kitchen: Nyx heard someone walk in and silently growled. She hoped they didn't track in dirt. She heard the person pour the coffee she had just made into a mug and walk back out into the galley.

"Damn fuzzy hat wearing asshole better appreciate that.." She mumbled as she scrubbed.


	2. Rough Waters

_Helllo readers, this is Kairi-Ichimaru15 speaking! I would like to thank all of you who are reading and I do hope you enjoy the story. I love constuctive critisim so please feel free to leave it in a comment for me. I don't like flames however, but leave them if you want. I'd love to hear from you all! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of the story and what you think I could do to make it better! Also, please tell me if the Canon characters are OOC, I really don't want them to be and I may need help from you lovely readers with this. But anyways, please enjoy the story and review afterwords!__  
_

_Please note I do not have a Beta Reader, and I am looking for one, so there maybe several spelling mistakes, though I try really hard to keep them as low as possible._

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters, I do however own Raven D Nyx and all other OCs that maybe added into the story._

**'Bad Medicine'**  
_ Chapter 2: Rough Waters._

_ This story is rated T because of swearing, and in the future some minor fluff, if not expanding into a lemon, in which case I will deem only that chapter as rated M, if you wish to see a lemon in the future, please let me know._

STORY START:

_**3rd Person POV:**_

After Nyx had finished scrubbing the kitchen top to bottom, she put away the supplies and sighed. She admired her work for a few moments more before walking into the galley, where a certain Surgeon of Death was sitting calmly, reading his book and drinking his coffee.

"Don't expect me to do it again." She grumbled as she began to walk away. Law raised a brow.

"I've told you before, and I hate repeating myself, but I do not take orders Miss Nyx, I give them." He said. Nyx rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said and walked towards the room she and Bepo shared. In the room, Bepo was watching Shachi and Penguin play cards, poker no less. Nyx calmly strolled over to her cot and fell face first.

"I take it the Captain made you work your ass off?" Shachi asked. Nyx nodded.

"He is a cruel sadistic bastard." She mumbled into the pillow. Penguin and Shachi laughed as Bepo started apologizing.

"He has his moments though." Penguin said.

"Maybe once in every other blue freaking moon." She mumbled. The two laughed again.

"You'll get used to it." Shachi said. Nyx shrugged.

"If you say so." She said. She then rolled onto her back. "So, how many crew members are there?" She asked.

Shachi and Penguin grinned. "24, including me, Shachi, Bepo and the Captain. You make 25." Penguin said. Nyx nodded.

"Who makes the food?" SHe asked.

"That would be Penguin, a man named Domovoli, and another named Bane." Shachi said. Nyx nodded.

"People in the infirmary?" She asked.

"The Captain." They said at once. Nyx tilted her head.

"Alone?" She asked. Shachi nodded.

"We only have one doctor. And that's the Captain." Shachi said. Nyx sat up.

"Well, now there is two." She said. They tilted their heads.

"But you just complained about him, yet you want to be in the same room as him for most of the day?" Penguin asked. Nyx shrugged.

"Infirmary's are a peaceful place to me, regardless if there's a stupid damn fuzzy hat wearing ass hole in it or not." She said. Shachi and Penguin sweatdropped.

"You really don't like the Captan do you?" Penguin asked. Nyx shrugged.

"As of now, I can't stand the guy." She said. As she said that, the Captain himself opened the door, a wide smug smirk on his face.

"Can't stand who Miss Nyx?" He asked. Nyx glared daggers at him.

"You." She said simply. Law narrowed his eyes slightly, but kept the smug smirk on his face.

"And why is that Miss Nyx? I did purchase you, instead of the Celestial Dragons, and Mr. Eustass." He said. Nyx shrugged.

"You're point? I could have killed them both with out a second thought." She muttered. Law tilted his head, his smirk grew wider.

"And you couldn't do that to me?" He asked. Nyx glared at him.

"No, you have a talking bipedal Polar Bear. " She said. "And I never said I didn't have plans to." She said.

Law tilted his head the other way. "I'll keep that in mind." He said. "Now, I came here to tell you, you'll be working in the infirmary with me, and occasionally the kitchen." He said.

"already decided that on my own." Nyx stated. Law raised a brow.

"Is that so?" He asked slowly.

"Yup." She replied casually. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And you'll have laundry duty every Saturday" He added. Nyx sat up.

"I am so not washing a brunch of men's nasty underwear." She stated.

"You have no choice in the matter Miss Nyx." He said smugly. Nyx groaned, then threw a pillow at him, which he caught.

"You better not fall asleep dan fuzzy hat wearing asshole. You might never wake up" She warned. Law simply smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, then tossed the pillow back, hitting her square in the kisser. He then walked away with a very smug look. The pillow slide off of her face in an amusing fashion as she glared at his back as he walked away. After he was out of ear shot she turned to the three. "I need onion salt stat. And flour." She said.

Penguin tilted his head. "What are you going to cook?" He asked. Nyx grinned evilly.

"Revenge dear Penguin, revenge." She said. Penguin blinked.

"Uh..." He said. Shachi grinned.

"I see... I can tell you where the stuff is at..but you know.." He said. Nyx nodded.

"I know, my revenge, my punishment, I get it" She said. Shachi nodded.

"In the storage room just next to the kitchen." Shachi said. Nyx nodded her thanks and sprinted off. after retrieving the items she needed, her diabolical plan was set into action.

* * *

Law finished speaking with Jean Bart, and Domovoli about the sub's supply status and navigation plans, and walked casually to his quarters. It had been a long day for the Heart Pirate captain, and he felt the need for a nice hot shower to relax. He walked into his room, and shut the door behind him. He strolled into his bathroom, and undressed before getting into the nice hot water...that smelled like onions. Law's nose wrinkled in disgust as he shut off the water. He got out of the water and went to grab a towel, only to find there was none. He growled a little and walked into his room to find something to cover himself with, only to find every piece of clothing, and cloth in his room had disappeared. He grit his teeth and went to walk out of his room, still wet and naked from the onion-y shower. A bag of flour, opened and ready fell on him. The fine white dust stuck to him easily. He was beyond furious now, and he knew just the person who would do such a thing.

Said person was casually talking to Bane and Domovoli in the kitchen while dinner was being prepared. The flour coated Captain, forgetting his nakedness walked into the kitchen. "Miss Nyx.." He growled out. Nyx covered her eyes with a fierce blush.

"CLOTHES MAN! CLOTHES!" She shouted. Law rolled his eyes.

"Miss Nyx I know this was your doing so give it up" He said.

"You can't prove anything, go get some freaking clothes on!" She shouted. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I do NOT take orders Miss Nyx, nor do I find any of this amusing" He said in a low and dangerous tone.

""I don't freaking care! I want my eyes to stay virgin!" She said. Seeing he could not get anything from her like this, he went into the crew's quarters, showered and dressed in a borrowed pair of black slacks, but no shirt. He felt odd with out his shirt. He strolled back into the kitchen, grabbed her arm and literally dragged her into the infirmary. He threw her into a chair and glared hard at her. She just sat there, staring at him with a smug smirk present on her face.

"I could kill you at any instanst Miss Nyx." He stated. Nyx tilted her head.

"Same goes for you" She said. Law scowled and stared at her. He would need a different approach to torture and tame this broad. He studied her for a few moments. She just sat there, staring straight back, with out a trace of fear in her oceanic eyes. Law decided a more direct and frontal approach would be best, so he stood and walked over to her. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the back of the chair she sat in. He stared hard into her eyes, their faces literally only less than a few inches apart. Nyx looked down and blushed brightly, as he was still shirtless, and too close for comfort.

"Let me get one thing straight Miss Nyx. I do not like to be mocked, nor ordered around by my own crew. I will torture you in many painful ways if you every pull such foolishness again, am I understood Miss Nyx?" He asked in a low growl. Nyx just blinked and blushed. This caused Law to growl a little and lean a little closer. "Am I understood Miss Nyx?" he asked again. Then, Nyx fainted, successfully falling out of her chair, only to be caught by the shirtless captain. He sighed and hoisted her back into her chair. Nyx had awoken already and was frozen in place.

"miss Nyx?" He asked, snapping his tattooed fingers in front of her. She blinked a few times.

"What?" She replied. Law sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I asked if you understood what I said." He said. Nyx blinked a few times.

"Yah...sure I did Captain..." She said. "Never prank you again...got it" She said. "Now I gotta go..." she said, and sprinted out of the infirmary. Law blinked a few times, wonder what had got her so riled up. He shrugged it off and went to go locate his clothing, which was later found under the floor paneling under his bed. after finding his clothing, and changing into his normal attire, he went to the galley for dinner. Nyx was nowhere in sight. After dinner he decided to see what she was up to, as he was now wary of her, and her wretched pranks. The door of her and Bepo's shared quarters was open, and the light off. He blinked a few timed and walked in, and turned on the light.

Nyx hissed as the sudden brightness of the light burned her eyes. She was sitting in the corner, with her knees drawn to her chest. He blinked.

"Miss Nyx, what on earth are you doing?" He asked.

"Sulking" She stated simply. He tilted his head.

"Why?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Reasons" She mumbled. Law stared at her for a moment, then shrugged it off.

"You missed dinner." He stated. She shrugged.

"Not hungry anyways." She said. He stared at her for a moment more.

"Good night Miss Nyx." He said, and went to his room, and to bed.

Nyx sat and sared at the door way after he had left. "Stupid damn fuzzy hat wearing asshole...that is so freaking attractive..." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Review please!

A/N: Sorry for the lateness! You know how it is. Life. It's unpredictable.


End file.
